


Fondling in the Forest

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night in the Room of Requirement after Danny's Prefect shift is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondling in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan is a Hufflepuff and Danny is a Ravenclaw.

Ethan walks down the corridor, making his way to the painting of the fruit bowl. One swipe of his fingers and the faint giggle from the pear explodes in the corridor. His fingers grasp the handle and swings the portrait open, and he steps into the kitchens.

He’s greeted by multiple squeaky voices saying, “Ethan!” and is almost bowled over by a couple of the kitchen elves.

Ethan’s hands pat the tiny creatures gently and greets all of them by name, shooting them a goofy grin as they detach from his legs. He rights his yellow and black robe, stepping further into the kitchens to lean against a table. “Hey, Shelley and Sally, how are my girls this evening?” Ethan greets the twin elves that were missing from the welcome wagon, giving them both a warm grin and fighting back a laugh at how they both stop working and look at him with wide eyes, launching themselves at him to give him a kiss on each cheek. Ethan hugs them back, lifting them off the table for a brief spin.

"Where’s Mister Danny this evening?" Shelley asks when Ethan sets her down.

"Prefect duty. I’m supposed to be meeting him within the hour. But I decided I better come see my favorite girls first."

Ethan loved the kitchens. Not only did he enjoy the food, but the house - elves were fond of any Hufflepuff that made their way into the kitchens; but immediately Shelley and Sally seemed to take a particular liking to him and always managed to hook him up with all the goodies. Had to be his charismatic nature, he thinks.

(Some would say he was using them, but being a Hufflepuff that was most certainly not the case. He often refused to take everything they gave him, but they were easily offended so he had to take something. It was only fair.)

"Then Ethan must need sweets!" Sally squeaks next to him and skitters over to a bag that has the twin girls written all over it. It was bursting with sweets and baked goods. "Sally and Shelley made Ethan this to share with Danny!"

Ethan shook his head. “I really mustn’t.”

"But Shelley made Ethan’s favorite—!"

"Peach rings! And Sally made Danny’s! Moon drops!"

"And pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, sugar quills…"

"Ethan share with Danny on date!"

Ethan chuckles warmly and shakes his head with a fond smile. “You two have out done yourselves!”

"And Sally put in Jelly Skulls for Aiden and Jackson!"

He was legitimately surprised they remembered as it had been a while since the Slytherins had accompanied him down here. But Aiden could get off his back now to get him more of his and Jackson’s favorite sweets. “Oh, my. I am sure they will enjoy them! Thank you so much.”

"Of course. We do everything for Ethan!" Sally squeaks and her sister nods enthusiastically in aggreement.

Ethan envelopes them in a big hug again, shouldering the bag as he asks how they’ve been since e he last seen them a week ago and after an engaging story of how Wonky got stuck in a pot, Ethan had to bid his leave.

"I’m sorry to say I have to go. But I’ll be sure to say hello to danny for you two. Thank you again for the sweets!" Ethan big ms farewell with one last hug before ducking out of the kitchens and then trudging his way up the staircase to the seventh floor.

After hiding behind and tapestry as Greenberg stalks past him on his rounds, he steps out and paces the spot three times, thinking about a nice and cozy spot for him and Danny.

A door pops up in the wall, causing Ethan to jump even after years of doing this very thing. He ducks inside to a small clearing, with a moon hanging in the sky and twinkling stars.

Ethan inhales the fresh air and gives and deep, contented sigh. The Hufflepuff common room was warm and cozy, but it felt a bit claustrophobic to Ethan at times. But this place, it was wide open and Ethan loved coming here to get away. Away with Danny, specifically.

Stepping forward, a blanket appears stretch out under a tree and Ethan sits down cross-legged, digging into his bag of goodies and immediately popping a peach ring in his mouth before flopping back on the blanket. His arms curl under his head and he watches the moon, waiting for his own to make his way here after duty.

Ethan must has dozed off while waiting, because suddenly Danny’s flopping down beside him and he bolts upright, disorientation until Danny tsks and presses a kiss to his mouth.

"I didn’t even take that long," Danny says, shaking his head and no did leaning over Ethan to grab at the goodies. "Oh my god, Shelley and Sally strike again!"

"Yes, one mention of you and they said that we needed this for our date. They say hello, of course," Ethan says with a goofy grin, leaning into Danny as he unwrap the powder sugar covered chocolate drop which glittered in the light - hence Moon drop. They had designed it specifically for Danny. "How are you, my love? Did your shift go okay?" Ethan mumbles into the skin of Danny’s neck as he nuzzle there.

Danny immediately falls back, pulling ethan with him and tucking him into his side. “Good, good. Everything was quiet tonight. I was on time, and of course you were sleeping…” Danny teases, rubbing his chin against Ethan’s head softly as Ethan chuckles against him. “Long night?”

"Not all of us can get our essays done in five mintues." Ethan licks Danny’s jaw playfully and Danny’s hand squeezes where it had fallen to Ethan’s side. "What’s the point of having a smart boyfriend if he won’t do my homework for me?" he whines, or tries to; it’s a weak attempt at joking. Ethan sighs, he doesn’t even have to look up to know Danny’s giving him a look. "Yeah, yeah. Even if you offered I wouldn’t take it. I know. But still," and this time the whine is genuine.

Danny chuckles, rolling them so he’s on top of Ethan and his fingers are skitters over Ethan’s ribs, making him squirm.

"Not fair!" Ethan objects weakly through laughs and somehow bucks up and jostle Danny over so he’s on top. "And you’re entirely overdressed," he tells Danny with a cheeky grin, and it’s moments like these that Danny remembers just how similar he and his twin can be. But Ethan ridding him of his robe shoots that thought from his mind.

Danny sits up to pull his arms free of his robe and takes the opportunity to lick at Ethan’s bottom lip, then pressing forward to kiss him, slow and deep. Ethan sighs against his lips and rocks forward, robe forgotten for the moment. Danny turns his attention to Ethan’s and there’s a flurry of movement to rid Ethan of his robe and to pull his sweater and shirt free of his pants so that Danny’s warm fingers can brush against his spine.

Ethan shudders and moans above him, hands moving to cup Danny’s neck, angling his jaw _just-so_  as he slips his tongue into Danny’s mouth, and Danny’s mewls.

After a few moments, they pull apart and rest their foreheads together, catching their breath.

"Missed you."

Danny’s palms fan out on Ethan’s back. “I missed you more. Now how about I show you something I learned in the restricted section?” He presses a kiss to Ethan’s nose and then draws him in for another swallowing noise of anticipation his hand trailing cup his ass. “Pants off, ‘puff.”

Ethan groans and does as he says, allowing Danny to have his way with him.

When they’re done and the sounds of Ethan’s cries of pleasure stop echoing around them, Ethan’s wrapped up in Danny’s arms under the fluffy blanket that Danny had conquered up, completely sated. “Wow. Remind me to never, ever tease you about being smart every again. That was… wow.”

Danny snorts lightlyat his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into the back of Ethan’s neck. “Shh. Love you.”

"No, I love you! And your tongue, wow."

Smugness settles over Danny. “Just sleep. We have quidditch tomorrow. Night, Eth.” He presses a kiss to Ethan’s neck and sends a smile smile to the sparkling moon above above them before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
